For a display panel, five primary colors are capable of providing a higher color gamut as compared with three primary colors. Recently, the application of five primary colors in the display panel has attracted more and more attentions.
However, when the display panel displays an image using conventional five primary colors, e.g., red, green, blue, yellow and cyan, pixel units are arranged in a matrix, and each pixel unit includes subpixels of these five colors arranged in a line. In this way, in the pixel unit, the subpixels of the five colors are spaced apart from each other at a relatively large distance. The dispersed arrangement of the five colors results in an uneven distribution of the colors for the image.